The Midnight Fox and the Flyer
by AnimeWerdo55
Summary: Asima was a well known theif in her land but she moves to Masyaf and works as a maid.What happens when she runs into Altair?And what is the feeling he gets when he sees her?


Disclaimer-I do not own Assassin's my ideas that have spawned from other ppls stories.

Name-Asima(protector)

Other name-Midnight Fox

Looks-mid thigh length black hair, crystal blue eyes, nice figure, two pack(hell yeah!), c-cup, long eyelashes, nice legs, and pale skin. Can sometimes have fox ears and tail. Eyes can change from their regular crystal blue to a bloody red.

Age-19 years.

Family history-Most of her family is dead. Only her and her older brother remain(brother is 23). She adopted a 8 year old blind genius named Daichi(great wisdom). Her older brother's name is Mamoru(protector. He sees himself as the 'protector of the protector')

Other-Asima used to be a great thief in her old land. So great, that if someone said her name, Midnight Fox, they would panic. She ended this reign because she found her older, more childish brother. She then moved into the forests of Masyaf. Her home is what appears to be a crudely made shack but it isn't. It is quite large inside and is very strange. The house will not let you leave unless it trusts your blade to be strong enough to protect you. This forest also houses the Black Kitsune clan. It is a large family of foxes that Asima decided to keep. The oldest of the clan would be Amaya who is a huge five tailed black fox that is 500 years old. She is also the leader of the clan.

Occupation-Maid in the assassin HQ

(Asima's POV)

You were just coming out of the leader of the assassins, Al Mualim's library with a maid named Amineh(faithful). She was going to take you to the leader of the female servants,Malika(queen). "So, what is this Malika woman like?" you asked Amineh. "She can be quite cruel, I can tell you that. You must be careful not to anger her or else you'll be cleaning bathrooms." She told you while flinching at the thought. You chuckled softly and replied," Well, what about the people here? How do they treat each other?" "Women are inferior to the men. Didn't you know that?" she answered while giving you a strange look. This confused you prior to what you were taught. "Forgive me, in my land, women were treated like goddesses and were given priority next to men. We also learned how to fight, hunt, and pretty much how to survive. Are the women here taught such things?" you said. "Oh, heavens no! That would be teaching taught to men. You best not act so independent and wild near men and Malika or you will get in sever trouble." She answered frantically. You stopped for a moment and perked your ears. You could hear foot steps from the shadows and smell your brother. Amineh looked at you puzzled but brushed it off when you started walking again. "Well, do you know these things? How to fight and such?" she asked. "Yes. All females must begin learning this at the age of 5. Along with males but we take different classes." You answered your new curious friend. "So, why did you move from your land to ours?" she asked you again. "To start anew. I had quite the reputation and had no friends because of it. It is of no importants for you to know of it. After all, it would ruin the point of moving here." You answered. "So, uh, do you have any family?" she asked. "Only my older, more childish brother, Mamoru and my younger brother, Daichi." You answered. "What are they like and how old are they?" she asked, getting excited. "Mamoru is 23 and Daichi is 8. Mamoru is a nice guy when you meet him, kind, protective, childish, strong, and handsome. Daichi, is my adopted brother. He is a genius. A spiky haired, blind, genius. I don't know how, but he says that he can see but his eyes tell me otherwise. He also almost always has a black fox on his head. Maybe that's how he can see so well. I don't know." You answered just as Amineh stopped at a door. "We're here." You said in a barely audible whisper. "How did you know?" Amineh asked. "You stopped at this door so naturally I assumed it was our destination." You answered. Amineh made an O with her mouth and opened the door. A short, plump lady greeted the two of you at the door. "Maika! I was just looking for you! We have a new worker. Her name is Asima." Amineh stated in what you thought was a frightened voice. The woman peered at you with piercing black eyes. You showed no fear, for you were used to it." Why are you not in the Garden of Paradise? Your much too beautiful to be a servant." Malika stated. "Thank you. I was offered to but refused. If my brother heard of it he would be furious." You answered, looking her in the eye. "Why would he be? You're just a woman." She sneered. "My brother thinks me a innocent child." You answered, still not fazed by her futile attempt to scare you. "Oh? And how old are you?" she questioned, circling you like a animal does its prey. "19 years." You answered, not even showing the slight amount of emotion and not breaking your eye contact. "Then you're hardly a child. Are you married?" she questioned in agitation. "I am not married." You answered. You still weren't fazed at all. "How strange. Is it because of your family background? Or your insolence?" she sneered, smirking evilly. You smirked sickly and answered, "My family, is dead. And I see no insolence in not fearing others." Her smirk widened and looked more challenging than evil. "I think I like you. What can you do?" she said. "I can sow, cook, clean, heal, wash, take care of animals, and run really fast." You replied taking on her challenge. "Well, you can start your work with sowing. Amineh! Take her to the tailors and have her make 10 full uniforms before lunch." She said, starting the challenge. Amineh nodded fearfully and lead you out. Once she closed the door she sighed and turned to you. "How are you able to face her like that?" "It was easy. My mother used to give me the same look." You replied while chuckling softly. "Wow. Do you miss her?" she said. "Sometimes. When I stop to think about it." You stated. "Do you think you can finish 10 uniforms before lunch starts?" she questioned. "Yes. This is just the beginning of her challenges. Once I'm done with this she's probably going to make me cook dinner by myself." You replied. "And that doesn't bother you?" she asked amazed. "Nope. I find it quite fun, but I'm not going to tell her that." You answered before stopping at the tailors door. "Wish me luck." You said before opening the door and disappearing in the room. Once you were in, You asked the head tailor about the uniforms. She told you how to make them and you set off to work. You worked lighting quick and, before you knew it, completed 10 uniforms. By the time you finished the last stitch the lunch bell rang and Malika walked in the room. She walked to your work area and looked at your stitch work. She nodded approvingly and you walked off to where you smelt food. A large hall filled with people came into view along with Amineh running towards you. "How did you do? Are you tired? How many times did you stick yourself with a needle? What-" she started off before you placed a hand on her mouth. "Relax. One at a time. I did fine, I didn't stick myself with a needle, and Malika was pleased with my work." You answered before talking your hand off of her mouth. "How did you know what I was going to ask next?" she asked dumbstruck. "It was just predictable. Where do we sit?" you answered your first and only friend. "Here, let me show you!" she said happily before grabbing your wrist and dragging you along. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a hooded man clad in white with a tray of food and a clay goblet filled with liquid. The man almost fell but regained his balance and let go of the tray and Amineh almost fell to the ground but you caught her with one arm and saved the man's food and drink with the other. You offered the man his tray and lifted Amineh up. "Are you alright?" You asked Amineh while scanning her for any injury. "I'm fine. Thank you, Asima." She said softly. She was abit shaken up and the man didn't help. "And you, Sir?" you asked the man, making direct eye contact with him. "Your friend better pay more attention to where she's going. She's lucky that you have such fast reflexes or else she would have been in a lot of trouble." He said emotionlessly before walking to a table with other hooded men. "Who the hell was that?" you asked Amineh softly. "H-he is one of the best assassins here. His name is Altair. I can't believe that he let me go. I thank you much, Asima." She answered. "It was just reflexes. I always do that when something like this happens." You answered. "Wow. Well, lets get our food before it's all gone." Amineh said in awe at first but then rushed you to a small line of people. "This is where the servants get their food." She explained before grabbing a plate and gathering some food. You grabbed a plate too and filled it with dried fruits that looked edible and a small slab of goat meat. Amineh then lead you to a table and sat down. "This is where the servants come to sit and eat." She explained again. She then began to eat and you followed suit. While you were eating a dried date, Altair walked over to your table and stopped behind you. You stopped eating and stood up. Looking him straight in the eye with your stance proud and strong. He looked you up and down before meeting your piercing gaze. "Woman, what is your name?" he asked you. "My name is Asima." You said while keeping a strong tone. He didn't scare you at all. "Asima, huh? I suppose you live up to your name. Tell me, why are you not a Courtesan?" he said. "Thank you. And, you mean those pleasure slaves? I have better things to do than please men. Good day to you." You said coldly before sitting back down, of at least, try to sit down. Altair grabbed your shoulder while you were in mid-turn. "Woman, you must learn to be more obedient. Most men do not tolerate it." He said coldly but with the tiniest hint of concern. "I do not see what is so disobedient about looking people straight in the eye, having a strong stance, and not fearing others." You said while keeping eye contact. "It is not like a woman to do such things in the presence of a man." He replied. "I fear nothing." You said coldly. "Not even death?" he questioned. "Death is something we all must face sooner or later so why fear something we cannot stop?" you answered. "So, you fear nothing?" he asked once again. "Fear is an illusion of the mind. Why fear illusions?" you answered him yet again. "You are quite scholarly for a woman. I hope that we can soon exchange words again, Asima." He said softly before letting you go and walking off.


End file.
